¿Acaso todas las mujeres son bisexuales?
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Reunión de amigos y amigas, una buena pasada en grupo. ElsaXjack AnnaXkristoff RapunzelXflynn y MeridaXhipo espero que les guste (Contenido semi-Elsanna) (Único capítulo)


**Esta idea se me ocurrió hablando con mi amigas de temas bisexuales, espero que les guste.**

**¿ACASO TODAS LA MUJERES SON BISEXUALES?**

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

-¡Junta del grupo!- Dijo Kristoff mientras sacaba unas 8 cervezas en lata de la heladera y las ponía sobre la mesa de centro, que se encontraba alrededor de unos sofás color rojo vino. Eren las 8 de la noche.

-Ya, ni que hubiera pasado mucho de la ultima- Dijo Anna poniendo en la misma mesa unos cuantos bocadillos.

-Si, y lindo que esta vez sea en nuestra casa- Dijo el y luego le dio a su novia un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Nuestra?- Pregunto un voz detrás de los jóvenes.

Ambos voltearon para encontrase con la mayor de la familia Arendelle.

-Bueno, su casa- Aclaro el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cuando llega Jack?- Le pregunto Anna a su hermana.

-El dijo que venia junto con Punzie y Flynn- Le dijo la rubia y luego beso la frente pecosa. -¿Merida y Hipo?- Pregunto ella ahora.

-No se, pero rigieron que llegarían a tiempo- Tras terminar esta frase el timbre de la casa Arendelle sonó.

-Yo iré- Dijo Kristoff corriendo a la puerta.

El tomo el picaporte y abrió la gran puerta, dejando ver a Hipo junto a su novia Merida.

-Chicas- Saludo Kristoff a ambos y al mismo tiempo bromeo.

-Muy gracioso Kristina- Le respondió Hipo mientras entraban a la casa, caminando a la sala de estar donde se encontraban Elsa y Anna.

-¡Meri!- Dijo Anna corriendo a su mejor amiga y abrazándola.

-Hola Annie- Le respondió esta junto con el abrazo. Luego Elsa se acerco y repitió el abrazo. -Hola Els- Le dijo.

-Hola Meri- Dijo ella separándose, luego camino hacia Hipo. -Hola Hipo- Saludo ella con un abrazo, que Hipo recibió con mucho gusto.

-¿Como esta mi mejor amiga?- Pregunto el apretando más fuerte a Elsa.

-No puedo respirar- Le respondió soltando un risa.

Justo después de que Anna terminara de saludar a Hipo el timbre de la casa Arendelle volvió a sonar.

-¡Iré yo!- Dijo Elsa corriendo a la puerta.

Ella la abrió para ver a sus dos amigos y su novio en la entrada.

-Hola, pacen- Dijo ella haciéndolos pasar y luego abrazando a su novio y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Cálmense copos de nieve que se vieron hace solo unas horas- Dijo Flynn mientras entraba junto con su novia a la sala para encontrase con el resto del grupo.

Luego de que los otros tres saludaron a sus amigos por fin todos se sentaron a charlar y pasar el rato entre amigos, unas cuantas cervezas ya habían sido bebidas y Elsa y Anna fueron trayendo varias botanas, parecía agotador, pero les encantaba pasar el rato así.

Luego de una hora tratando de jugar al juego de la copa y sin que nada pasara decidieron jugar a decir la verdad.

-Bueno, bueno, mi turno...Mmm, sin mentir, ¿cada cuanto tienen sexo?- Pregunto Rapunzel.

-Pues una cuatro o cinco veces por semana- Respondió Anna quien se encontraba apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Kristoff.

-¿Ustedes?- Pregunto rapunzel a Merida.

-Lo mismo, 4 o 5- Le respondió ella mientra jugaba con la chaqueta verde oscura de su novio.

-¿Ustedes dos?- Le pregunto Flynn a Elsa y Jack, que se encontraban muy acaramelado, ella en el regado de su novio.

-Una cinco o seis veces por semana- Respondio Jack. -¿Ustedes?- Redacto la pregunta el chico de pelo plateado.

-También cinco o seis veces por semana- Le respondió Rapunzel.

-Ok, me toca a mi- Dijo Anna aclarándose la garganta. -Pregunta de otro tipo, ¿alguna vez se sintieron atraídos a su mismo sexo?- Pregunto ella como si fuese una cosa fácil de responder, pero todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la música de Romeo Santos al fondo.

-No- Respondió Hipo y luego el resto de barones respondió lo mismo. Pero ninguna de las mujeres respondió.

Elsa respiro profundo. -Si- Dijo ella en voz baja, pero lo suficiente alto como para se oído.

-¿Que?- Dijo Jack.

-Si- Respondió Merida ganándose una mirada de Hipo, no una mirada mala, sino una de sorpresa.

-Si- Por ultimo respondió rapunzel.

-Wow, de lo que uno se entera de un día para el otro- Bromeo Jack.

-¿Y tu?- Le pregunto Kristoff a su novia pelirroja.

-Si- Dijo Anna mordiéndose el labio.

-Ok, creo que tenemos unas largas historias que contar- Dijo Flynn acomodándose en el sofá.

La cuatro mujeres contaron unas historias que causaban mucha risa y simpatía, narrando como cada una se sintio atraida a una mujer.

-Pero era una profesora ¡tan candente!- Termino diciendo Rapunzel.

-No te culpo, a mi también me gustaba- Le dijo Flynn.

-¡Uhh!- Digiero los otros 6.

-Eso ya no me da risa- Dijo Rapunzel fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¡Eso!, no te metas con la chica de Rapunzel- Bromeo Anna haciendo reír a todos.

-Oye Els, yo no sabia que Bella era Bisexual, es decir, en ese tiempo, ustedes estaban siempre abrazadas, como no lo vi- Dijo Hipo y luego tomo un trago de cerveza.

-Solo estábamos explorando- Dijo ella callando una carcajada con la punta de sus dedos.

-Y Anna con Ariel, las dos parecían tan inocentes- Dijo Hipo nuevamente.

-Cállate, recuerda que nuestro vecino es Eric- Dijo ella, como su su vecino del frente los pudiera escuchar.

-Y tu Merida- Dijo el girando a hacia su novia. -Con Astrid, sinceramente, no lo puedo creer- Dijo Hipo.

-Ya, déjame en paz- Dijo ella besando a su novio.

-Ok, aquí entre nos, con quien de ustedes se acostarían- Les pregunto Kristoff a las mujeres.

-Elsa- Anna fue la primera en responder. provocando un silencio en la casa y una rubia platina boquiabierta. -Oh, Merida- Rompió el silencio la rubia pelirroja.

-Con Elsa- Dijo Rapunzel.

-Con Anna- Dijo Merida.

-Con Anna- Respondió rápidamente Elsa. -O Rapunzel- Agrego.

Pasaron el rato jugando viedeojuegos, bebiendo y comiendo pizzas, hasta que se hicieron las 11, y la hora de despedir a todos.

-Bueno, nos vamos- Dijo Kristoff y beso a su novia, Jack lo imito besando a Elsa.

-Ojo con lo que hacen ustedes dos- Bromeo Jack y luego el y Kristoff se habían ido.

-Bueno, vamos a limpiar- Dijo Elsa.

-Claro- Dijo Anna, empezando a caminar hacia la sala de estar, justo cuando paso por el lado de su hermana mayor, esta sintió un pequeño pinche en su trasero. -¡Oh! ¡Elsa!- Dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre sus trasero y volteando a su hermana, que solo tapo una carcajada con la punta de sus dedos.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Les gusto, si es así dejen sus Reviews y les doy las gracias por eligir este fic y leer.**


End file.
